A Second Chance at Life
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: 13 year old Ai is the rich kid in the neighborhood but is not happy with her life. She feels as if she lives as a second person around her friends and school mates and feels that they wont like her if she is herself. But what happens when she gets pushed into another world where she feels comfortable being herself and finds new love? OC X IE character COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Endless spiral

_**A Second Chance at Life**_

_**Chapter 1: Endless spiral**_

"Ai! Wake up! Your gunna be late for school!"

"Meh"

Why does this always happen? I always wake up late, just make it to school, be bored all day, go home and repeat this never ending spiral. Anyway as you can guess-

"Ai!"

"I'm up mam! Geez…"

Bah, Anyway, I'm Ai. I'm 13 years old and live in a mansion with my mam, dad and older brother Kai. My parents are rich so we are very well off but don't judge me by that! I'm not one of those snobby people who think there better than everyone else. None of my family is. My mam has maids but always prefers to be the one to wake me up in the morning and get me ready for school. My dad is a professional soccer player so works most of the time but always plays soccer with me and Kai when he gets the chance. My brother is a director and always tries to get me a part in his movies. Me? Well I'm in high school and get top grades in all my subjects. I've got some great friends and I'm fairly popular. But no one knows the true me. Sometimes even I forget who the real me is…

*knock knock*

"Come in"

"Miss Ai your friends are here"

"Oh tell them I will be down in a sec"

That was my personal maid Nana. All the other maids call me by my full name but I prefer them to just call me Ai. Nana gets that so that's what she calls me. We try not to be too formal towards together.

"I'll just give myself a quick check"

I've got a rare condition which makes my hair an abnormal colour and the same to my eyes. I have long blue hair with one white streak and bright orange eyes. I usually just put a bow in my hair and style up my uniform a bit. We wear a black, red and white sailor suite with red tights. I usually just add a few badges and done. I headed down the stair case and saw my friends at the bottom.

"Finally!"

"We thought you would never get up!"

"Sorry Setsuna, Kat"

Setsuna and Kat had been my friends since I was little. Setsuna had medium brown hair and brown eyes. She is a good friend but we do get into a lot of fights. One minute she's fine and the next she won't talk to me. However Kat's different. She has ginger scene hair and green eyes. She is great at giving advice and keeping secrets. Her down side is that she gets involved with the snobby popular kids too much and a lot of average people don't like her, I'm not even sure if Setsuna likes her much anymore.

"Ai, here's your lunch money"

"Thanks mam, shall we get going?"

"Yea, come on before we are late"

We left the house and started to walk up the street towards our school.

"So how are things with you and Bradley going?

Bradley was another one of my friends but I also had a crush on him. I met him at the beginning of high school and liked him ever since.

"Kat… It's ok I guess."

"Nawww you should ask him out!"

"No way Setsuna. You know what a socially awkward penguin I am"

"Want me to ask him for you?"

"No. I want to wait for a bit longer"

"Fine then…"

We finally made it to school and walked over to our first class which happened to be English. I enjoy English, It's always interesting and I get to sit next to Bradley. We walked through the door to see that most of the class was already here. We went and took our seats.

"Hey Ai"

"Hey Bradley, good morning"

"Test results beck today"

"Yea, pretty exciting"

"We all know what you're going to get"

"Bradley…"

Then our English teacher walked in. Her name is Mrs Wright and she's awesome! She can make a joke out of anything and she's a great teacher.

"Ok class, I've got your test results here so please wright your scores down in your planners"

Mrs Wright walked around the room passing out the papers to each student. There was a lot of disappointed faces but much more happy faces.

"Aurora, good as ever"

She passed me my paper which had a large ring with the number 100 written inside it.

"Told you"

"Bradley, stop it… What did you get?"

"84"

"That's great!"

"Yea, thanks"

The rest of school passed pretty quickly and I headed home. It's always dark by the time I'm halfway there though. But I couldn't help but feel uneasy this time… As if someone was watching me…

"I'm home!"

"Ai!"

"Dad! You're back!"

I ran up to him and gave him a massive hug.

"Just for tonight though, we have a big match tomorrow"

"That's ok, hey can we play some soccer?!"

"Sure, I'll go get Kai, meet you at the pitch?"

"Ok"

We have our own indoor soccer pitch for dad to practice on, and for us of course. I quickly got my kit on and went down to the pitch, Kai and dad where already there.

"Hey slow coach, you ready?"

"Yup, you ready to get thrashed Kai?"

"Haha no I will be winning today!"

We always have little mini matches and I always win. Kai and dad even go on the same team but I still win. Dad says I should join a soccer club or something but that's when my second personality comes into conflict with me. I'm honestly scared to do it. I think that if I join a soccer club people will think of me badly. You know, because I'm a girl. The real me really wants to be the other me knows I can't.

"Haha got passed you again Kai!"

"Damn it. Dad stop her from scoring!"

"Don't worry, I'll stop her!"

"You wish!"

I swiftly got passed my dad and took a shot at the goal.

"Goal! Haha a hatrick!

"Haha good as ever Ai"

"Come on you should get some rest"

"Awww fine"

I went up to my room and got changed into my pj's and planked onto my bed. I then felt little paws on my back.

"Hey Dia"

Dia was my pet cat. Her full name was Diamond but I just called her Dia for short. She was a cute soft white cat with a red ribbon and a bell around her neck. I found her on the street about a year ago and took her in. She's always there for me.

"Meow"

Dia had jumped off me and started sitting by my wall.

"Oh yea, thanks Dia"

I walked over to my calendar and crossed of today.

"Less than two months till by birthday…"

I decided to just get some sleep so I could get up early tomorrow. Most people would lie in on a Saturday but not me. I turned off the light and hoped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 7:00 and headed downstairs after changing into my soccer kit. I headed into the kitchen to find our personal chef.

"Ahh Miss Aurora! What can I make you for breakfast?"

"Hmm a poptart!"

"A poptart, you sure?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok then"

He quickly made my poptart and handed it over to me. I quickly ate it and headed over to the pitch but something caught my eye. Over by the door was a small folded piece of paper. I walked over to it and opened it.

_Aurora,_

_Meet me at the park at 7:30_

It was made out of cut out letters from a magazine and had no signature.

Should I? Hmm maybe its Kat or Setsuna? I'll get change into something more casual and go down.

So I quickly got changed into a white top and pink skirt and headed off.

I arrived at the park but no one was there. I started to look around for anything suspicious but nothing.

" Damn it, I bet this is some kind of prank"

But that's when I saw it. A shadowy figure in the mini forest. I obviously noticed that I saw them and began to run off.

"Hey wait up!"

I chased after the figure into the forest. I searched and searched but had lost them.

"Damn it"

I then saw something glowing a bit further in. I decided to get closer and find out what it was. When I got to the heart of the forest there was some kind of… Portal?

"What is that?" I got a little bit closer to try and see anything but it was just a spiral of colours.

"I wonder where it lea-"

But before I could say anymore someone had come up behind me and shoved me straight into the portal!

"Wahhhhh!"

It was a strange feeling inside the portal. It was almost as if I was flying. But then my head began to spin and before I knew it I had passed out…


	2. Chapter 2: Snowy Daydreams

_**Chapter 2: Snowy Daydreams**_

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. It was like I had been shoved into a fridge and the door was closed. All I could see was white and a harsh wind was crashing agenised my face. I felt dizzy and didn't have the strength to get up from my spot, but I wanted to know where I was so I used all my strength to sit up. I then wished I hadn't. In front of me was a gigantic mountain bear! Its features where unclear but I could make out a large furry figure and a glowing pair of yellow eyes. I wanted to scream but I didn't have to energy to, I couldn't even gasp, all I could do was sit there hopeless. I then noticed another figure behind the first. But this one was smaller but seemed to scare me a lot more than the bear. The smaller also had bright orange eyes like me but had a sort of aura around him that made him seem big and scary. The smaller figure had a circular object with him that he tossed into the air and with a ton of force kicked it towards the bear! The bear got hit and made a swift retreat away from the figure. The figure then started to walk towards me. He seemed even bigger and scarier than before, for some reason my head began to spin even more and I lost all the power to hold myself up and just collapsed back into the whiteness and closed my eyes.

"Hey! Are you ok!? Wake up!"

Those are the last words I heard before I had completely blacked out.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I woke up in what seemed to be some kind of hospital room. I was feeling a lot stronger than before so I decided to sit myself up right.

"Don't strain yourself miss"

I looked left and saw a young pink haired nurse. She was sitting on the chair next to me.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in Wintersin hospital; you arrived here three days ago"

"Hospital?"

"Yes, I young boy found you in the middle of a snowstorm and brought you here, he thought you were dead. He was so relieved when he found out that you would be ok. He was here a few minutes ago, I think he went to the toilet"

"A snowstorm, how did I get there?"

Just then a young boy with silver hair and a white scarf walked into the room. He turned to look at me and his face shone with delight. There was something strange about him. I got a strange feeling, stronger than anything I had ever experienced before. It was like my stomach had turned inside out.

"You're awake!" Said the young silver haired boy

"I'll leave you two to talk"

Then nurse then left the room.

"I'm so relived; I thought you would never wake up"

"Um who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fubuki Shirou"

"It's nice to meet you Fubuki-san. I'm Aurora Essence. Was it you who took me here?"

"Yea, what where you doing out there anyway Aurora-chan?"

"(C-Chan! First time I've been called that!) Umm I don't really know. Where is this exactly?"

"Huh? Hokkaido, Japan?

"H-Hokkaido!? That's impossible! I was in Torinoko town!"

"Torinoko town? Never heard of it. You sure you didn't bump your head?"

"N-No…"

"Hmm do you have a place to stay? If not you can stay with me for a while."

"Really? That's kind of you, arigato!"

"No problem, for starters let's get you some new clothes. Walking around in a top and skirt won't do you any good."

"Hehe guess not"

So I had a final check-up to make sure I was ok and me and Fubuki-san went off into town. We didn't stay outside for long and got into the nearest clothes shop we could find.

"You done yet?"

"Gimmi a sec!"

I walked out wearing a long white top with a long brown coat, a blue check skirt, white tights and blue snow boots.

"It looks great on you! Here put this on too"

Fubuki handed me a blue and white scarf with a snowy pattern on it.

"That's a pretty pattern"

"It's the Alpine jr high symbol, here"

Fubuki took the scarf from me and carefully wrapped it round my neck and allowed it to droop down a bit.

"There perfect!"

"It's really warm"

I then noticed some girls from the shop looking at us and seemed to be rarther…Shocked? They then walked up to us and began a conversation.

"Fubuki-kun!"

"Oh hey Kinoma"

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Aura-chan"

I had never had anyone one call me Aura before.

"Aura?" I said slightly confused

"Oh, I thought Aurora was a bit long so I shortened it to Aura, you know like a nick-name?"

The other girls then decided to enter the conversation again.

"So you were buying some clothes?"

"Oh yea, I'll go pay for the lot"

"Are you sure that's ok" I said

"Sure my treat"

Fubuki then ran off towards the till to pay for the clothes.

"So Aura, how long have you know Fubuki-kun"

"I only met him today"

"Really!? He seems very attached to you"

"He saved my life. He probably just feels a bit protective over me"

"Your sooooo lucky"

"Why?"

"Every girl in Hokkaido likes Fubuki and your already with him after a day!"

" With-Him?"

"You know? Like going out?"

"W-Wha! W-We aren't going out! We just met!"

"Hehe whatever you say! Just watch out for Suki"

"Suki?"

"Oh sh-"

"All paid for!"

Fubuki had come back over with a bag with the rest of my new clothes in them.

"So shall we get going Aura-chan?"

"Uh sure, bye guys"

"Bye Aura! It was nice meeting you"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Me and Fubuki had walked all over town so I could get to know the area a bit better. We finally arrived at a slightly more quite part of town with a cute white house in front.

"Here we are, this is my place"

"Wow it's so beautiful!"

"Come on I'll show you to your room"

We walked inside the little house and Fubuki lead me upstairs. There was a door that was covered in stickers and posters which I guessed was Fubuki's room and there was a second pale white door next to it.

"Here's your room"

It was a plain white room with a wardrobe, desk, chair, rug and bed which had a blue blanket. Fubuki then placed the shopping bags by the wardrobe.

"I'll leave you to un-pack then, my room is next door if you need anything"

"Ok, thanks Fubuki-san"

I then noticed something in one of the bags that caught my eye. It was a plain white shirt, a blue skirt, blue bow, white tights and a blue vest sweater.

"Hey what's this?"

"Oh it's a uniform. I signed you up to my school, Alpine"

"Really? Wow I can't wait! Hey Fubuki, where are your parents? Did you tell them about me staying?"

Something that I said obviously made Fubuki upset as he put his face down and began to frown. Not like an angry one but a sad one.

"My parents won't mind"

"Oh ok then…"

I'm not good with these situations. I never had to deal with them because of how socially awkward I am. I just left it at that and Fubuki left the room.

I quickly un-packed all my clothes and got changed into some pj's. I then hopped into bed and buried myself under the covers. This made me think about Dia walking on top of me. Which made me think about my family and friends. I hadn't given much thought to it until now. I just feel… well, comfortable here… Like I can be who I want.

It's like I've been given a second chance at life…


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hakuren!

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hakuren!**_

I woke up early the next morning and decided to have a little explore of my room. I decided to check all the draws to see if there was anything that could give me a clue to where I was. I checked the draws; they were all empty. I checked under the furniture; also nothing. I then saw in the corner of the wardrobe was a medium sized box. I pulled it out and opened it onto the floor. It was full of stickers, old drawings and random toys. But the thing that caught my eye was at the bottom of the box; a child's soccer kit. It was old and dirty and accompanied by a small filthy pair of soccer boots. Inside the soccer shirt was a well-kept drawing of two children holding hands and soccer balls by their feet. I took the picture and slipped it into my school bag. I then decided to get dressed and head down stairs. Fubuki was already at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He saw me and gave me a smile.

"Aura-chan. Good morning!"

"Morning Fubuki-kun" (I had decided that since he called me chan I might as well call him kun)

"I've made you some porridge. You do like porridge right?"

"Yea, thank you"

I sat down next to him and began to eat my porridge. It was prefect; not too hot and not too cold with a slight hint of sweetness.

"Umm it's delicious!"

"Really? That's a relief, anyway eat up we need to head off in a bit"

So I quickly ate up and grabbed my coat, bag, snow boots and the scarf Fubuki picked out. I walked outside to meet Fubuki and find a beautiful day. I had never seen snow sparkle like it before, it was like a new world in the sun light. We walked through town and headed up to a place called Northern Ridge. Fubuki seamed at peace around here even though it was just a field of snow. We finally made it to the gates of what I guessed was Hakuren Jr High.

"Well here we are!"

"So this is Hakuren"

We walked through the gate to see a crowed of girls! All lined up along the sides with there best smiles on.

"Good Morning Fubuki-kun!" They all chanted at the same time.

"Morning" He smiled back.

All the girls then saw me standing next to him and they had a rather shocked look like the girls from yesterday. What had they told me… "All the girls like Fubuki and your already with him" Oh so that's why they are like this. Me and Fubuki walked in passed all the girls; some in shock and some still smiling. A small short brown haired girl then rushed up to Fubuki.

"Fubuki-kun! Who's this?"

"Oh Konko, good morning! This is Aura-chan she joined us today"

"Oh well is nice to meet you Aura-san! I'm Konko"

"Nice to meet you too Konko-san"

"Anyway what did you want to say Konko?" said Fubuki bringing himself back into the conversation

"Oh yea we have practice at lunch"

"Oh ok see you there"

Konko then rushed off to one of her friends and headed off to their classes.

"So shall we get going to our first class?"

"Sure"

So me and Fubuki walk to the main building and into one of the class rooms. Fubuki told me to wait until the teacher came before I could go in. So he walked in and I waited by the door for about 2 minutes.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" Said a tall woman who I guessed was the teacher.

"Oh um I'm a new student?"

"Oh you're Aurora Essence! Well I will get the class quiet and when I say so walk through the door and introduce yourself"

"Ok"

So the teacher walked in and got the class quiet. I pressed my ear agenised the door to listen in on the conversation. I heard they teacher say something about a new student and then she said "You can come in now" That was my que. I walked through the door and up next to the teacher.

"Right class this is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Um Hi, I'm Aurora. I hope that we can all get along"

I then look out at the faces and all the boys seemed to be staring at me! The girls seamed rather happy too.

"Ok, Aurora you can sit next to Fubuki"

All the boys then gave out a big "AWWWWW" and a few sighs.

I walked over to the desk next to Fubuki and sat down. He gave me a quick smile and we got on with the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the lesson the bell rang and all the boys immediately jumped up and crowded round me.

"Aurora-chan! Can I share a lunch table with you?!"

"Aurora, can I show you round?!"

"Aurora, where are you from?!"

I just tried to stay calm and avoid all the questions "Urmm…"

The a boy with black hair and a styled uniform pushed all the boys out of his way and came up close to my desk.

"So Aurora, you got a boyfriend?" He said confidently

"Um no not currently…"

"Well here's your new one" He said pointing at himself.

"Come on Zane leave her alone…" said Fubuki standing next to me.

"Oh and what are you gunna do about it Shirou? Bring out your little bodyguard?

I could see that Fubuki was getting angry so I stood up and pushed them away from each other.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't really want to be in a relationship at the moment. Come on Fubuki-san"

I grabbed Fubuki's hand (which made all the girls gasp) and walked out of the room.

"Wow Aura-chan that was really brave" He said to me

"Really? I just wanted to get out of the situation. Now don't you have practice to go to?"

"Oh yea! You can come see me down by the pitch! See you later" He said rushing off.

"Pitch? What kinda club is he in?"

_**Well that's the end of that chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Also I've set up a twitter account so if you have some questions or just want to find out when I'm writing a chapter or new story please follow me. The link is on my profile or you can find me as FireBlizzard Forever. Also check out my blog for the rest of my stories! Please review and favourite! **___


	4. Chapter 4: The other one

_**Chapter 4: The other one**_

I walked around with some of the boys who had come up to me in class for a little bit before I got curious about where Fubuki could be.

"Hey, do you know where Fubuki-san would be?"

One of the boys then popped up in front of me. (Literally popped up!)

"Oh Fubuki-san would be down at the pitch!"

"Pitch? Where?"

They all then escorted me down to the second entrance of the school were there was a proper sized soccer pitch! One part of the school that wasn't coated in snow! I quickly slipped away from the boys and went over to one of the benches by the pitch. There was a team playing on the pitch. I saw the little girl Konko playing with them which was a surprise because of her height but she was still a great player! I then saw something I wished I hadn't. Number nine on the pitch. There was the same boy. The one I saw in the snowfield with the scary aura. This wasn't the scariest thing about him anymore. I could see his face… he looked like Fubuki but with a more menacing twist about him. I had to admit, he was a great player, best one there but I was in fear more than amaze. I just stared at him…

"Hey Aura, whatcha lookin at?"

One of the girls from the clothing store had come over and sat next to me.

"Oh Kinoma, hi. Hey who is that striker on the pitch, number nine?"

"What do you mean? Can't your recognise him? Its Fubuki-kun"

"F-Fubuki! B-But he looks so… Scary…"

"He always goes like that when he turns into striker mode"

"Striker mode?"

"Oh Fubuki plays forward and defence. He looks fine in defence but in forward he's like that. I don't know why, try asking Konko I think she knows."

"Thanks Kinoma…"

She then walked off back to her friends leaving me alone to think. I looked back at the pitch to see that the players were taking a break, well all but one boy who was still practising his shots. He was pretty good but his aim was a bit off. He had that look on his face that meant that he would have just one more go. He stepped back a bit and ran up to the ball to kick it. I could see something was wrong. His positioning and balance was off by a lot, when he kicked that ball it would go flying. What I didn't know was where it would go flying but I soon found out. It was heading straight for me! I could have done multiple things, leg it, duck, dodge it but I went for the option that my body told me to do for reasons I don't know why. I stood up, got my leg out and did a spin save finishing with a few knee bounces before catching it in my hands. I gave myself a quick smile before looking up to return the soccer ball. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. And no not just the soccer team but everyone was in range of the pitch. Realising what I had just done I slowly walked down to the pitch trying to hide my face in embarrassment. I made it over to the boy who had kicked the ball and held it out.

"Here, you need to be careful and aware of your balance and posture or something like that will happen."

He didn't take the ball he just stared at me almost wetting himself. I just pushed the ball into his chest and let go hoping for him to grab it but he didn't, it just dropped onto the floor. I realised my situation. "Urhhh how uncool, she's not who we thought she was she just a soccer freak." I decided to walk away and try to find a quiet place to hide. I was almost at the stairs when I bumped into a body. I looked up to find Fubuki. Not the scary one but the kind and sweet one. He had his arms held out to his sides and was looking down at me.

"Fubuki-san please step aside…" I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"No" He said.

"Fubu-"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked soccer?" he questioned

"I didn't think I needed to…"

"Aura come on, you have a talent!"

"What?"

"A talent! Join us! We need someone like you!"

"Y-you need me?"

I then looked up to see all the shocked faces. I knew I shouldn't but I had no choice. I looked more closely at their feelings to find a mixed amount of shock and amaze. Not in a bad way but a good way. I looked at Fubuki too, his was strange. Half amaze and half jealousy and anger. But the anger and jealousy was buried deep inside him almost not there but still visible. His words were sincere though, he really wanted me on the team.

"W-Well… If it's not a bother…sure"

"Thanks you Aura!" He smiled and took me over to the other members to tell them the news.

They were all delighted!

"Hey Aura what place do you play?!" Said one of the girls

"Um anywhere but goal"

"Hey Fubuki where shall we place her?"

"Hmm there was something in her movements that gave me a sence of confidence… I think she's best suited to forward!"

"But your our forward Fubuki!"

"There's no rule saying we can't have two forwards"

"Do you think _he _will be ok with that?" asked Konko

"Yes" Fubuki replied slightly more serious than before. "Aura here's your uniform"

He handed me one of the team kits with the number twelve on the back. My lucky number!

"We have practice after school and at lunch every day."

"Ok, I'll be there"

With that word the bell rang announcing the end of lunch and to return to class.


	5. Chapter 5: Hissatsu Techniques?

_**Chapter 5: Hissatsu techniques?**_

I spent most of the lessons just thinking about soccer. It felt so good to be able to show who I am and what I like so freely. I looked at the clock seeing that we only had a minutes left. 30 seconds, 20 seconds 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Briiiiinnnnggggg! Went the bell and me and Fubuki jumped up and rushed out the class room and towards the changing rooms. I met up with Konko and the other girls as we headed into the girls room and changed into our kits.

"So Aura, how long have you been playing soccer?" Said Konko

"Well, as long as I can remember. My dad's a professional soccer player and he taught me everything I know."

"Awww, that's cute. Know any Hissatsus?"

"Hiss what's?"

"Hissatsus, don't tell me you've never heard of hissatsus?"

"Nope…"

"Geez, look we will show you on the pitch come on!"

We all then headed out and met the boys on the pitch. We had a quick warm up before talking about a mini match.

"Right we will split up into two teams." Said Fubuki placing us into our teams.

I got put into the opposite team from Fubuki which was a bit disappointing but obviously he had high hopes for me. We set into our positions (I was a forward of course) and waited for the whistle.

*PEEEEP!*

That was the whistle! We started with the ball quickly passing between ourselves. It got passed to me as Fubuki was heading towards me, luckily he wasn't in his scary mode. I did a quick spin to dodge him and carried on. I got close to the goal. He was a big lad the keeper but that wasn't stopping me. I kicked the ball as hard I could and it went flying towards the goal. The keeper began doing a strange movement, he then shouted out something.

"Aurora curtain!" He yelled as a large barrier of colours emanated from the ground. It was pushing back my shot! I could see that my shot would be stopped if it carried on like this so I ran up to the barrier, put my foot down and kicked it as hard as I could with a slight spin pressing in into the barrier. Something was strange, there was traces of ice and snow hovering around my leg and onto the ball, I felt more powerful than before. I kept pressing on and saw that the keeper was struggling. Finally the barrier shattered and the ball went flying into the back of the net. I did a quick victory yes before running back to my team. Konko then approached me.

"How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" I said

"Break through his Hissatsu like it was nothing!"

"So that's a Hissatsu!"

"Duhhh! You must be really powerful!"

"Haha um thanks! Hey there was something going on while I was kicking the ball. It looked like icy snow was spinning around my leg!"

"Icy snow? Sounds like some kind of Hissatsu! Maybe you're creating your own! That's amazing!"

"Really? My own Hissatsu? Sounds interesting"

"Hey shall me and you do some special training?"

"Special training? Sure. I'd love too!"

Konko then ran over to Fubuki and explained our situation, he nodded. Konko gave me thumbs up and we went over to the extra pitch which was smaller than the main. She then showed me some basic moves that would help me with my Hissatsu.

"What kind of movement did you do the first time?"

"Hmm"

I then acted out my movements.

"I stomped my foot down, and kicked it"

"Hmm let's give it a go!"

She passed me the ball and I stood in front of the net. I concentrated solely on the ball, stomped my foot and kicked it as hard as I could. It was a good shot but no ice.

"Damn…"

"Are you sure there weren't any slight movements you forgot?"

"Hmm… I twisted my leg a little?"

"Sounds good, try it again with the twist!"

So I did it again. Stomped my foot and kicked the ball with a twist in my leg this time. Nothing.

"I don't know what else is missing…"

"I'm sure you will think of something, come on practice is almost over lets go get changed!"

So we met the rest of the girls in the changing room. They were already almost finished. Me and Konko quickly got changed and said goodbye to the others. Fubuki still wasn't out. I walked over to the boys changing room and pressed my ear agenised the door. I could hear two voices; they seemed to be having an argument although I couldn't make it out. I thought Fubuki might be in trouble so I opened the door. I looked in to see just one person. He turned around to face me. Oh no! It was the striker mode Fubuki! He looked angry!

"What the- Pervert!"

"Ehh-"

I then noticed that he was still only in his boxers. I went bright red and ran out apologising like one hundred times! I waited outside for him to finish getting ready. He finally walked out as the nice Fubuki.

"Fubuki-kun! I'm so sorry for walking in on you! I heard voices arguing and thought you might be in trouble! I'm sorry!"

"Aura-chan calm down! Its ok, I'm sorry for calling you a pervert. I didn't realise that you were trying to make sure I was ok."

"Who were you arguing with?"

"Oh um I was just talking to myself…"

Fubuki seemed unsure about this but I decided it was better to just drop it.

"Oh ok… Hey can you help me with my Hissatsu?"

"Struggling? Its ok, Hissatsus are difficult to master, I'd love to help!"

We then headed back to the house and went into the garden. I showed Fubuki what I had done so far and described what happened the first time.

"Hmm maybe you should try pressuring it agenised something, like a wall!" He suggested.

"It's worth a try" I said walking up to the wall. I then heard something behind me. It was a deep voice saying something to Fubuki.

"That's not going to work!" He said

I turned around to see who it was but before I could see, a soccer ball came flying at me! My instincts kicked in and I kicked the ball with that twist in my leg. There was so much power in the kick! Whoever had kicked it at me had a lot of force! I then looked at my leg; the icy snow was back circling my leg. I finally got the ball to stop spinning and it dropped to the ground. I looked at it for a second and then looked up to see Fubuki in shock.

"Aura are you ok!? I'm so sorry!"

"Fubuki you kicked the ball at me?"

"Uh yes, I'm really sorry!"

"It's ok! I had that icy stuff surrounding my leg again! It helped!"

"R-Really?!"

"Yea!"

"W-Well ok… Come on, let's get to bed."

We then headed back in and got ready for bed. I decided to go get a shower and think about today. I was thinking about that kick. Fubuki says he kicked it but he seemed so shocked, could he really have kicked it? And that voice, I had heard it before. From the changing rooms! When Fubuki was shouting at me, it was the same! I had to find out who this voice was! It couldn't be Fubuki-kun, it was too deep but they looked very alike!

I got out of the shower, got changed and went into my bedroom. I then realised I had left that picture down stairs in my bag. I slowly crept down the stairs hoping Fubuki wouldn't notice me, I then realised that he was also down stairs on the sofa. He was talking to himself again.

"What you did today was really dangerous, Aura could have been hurt!"

"Bah! I helped her didn't I?!"

It was the deep voice again! I needed a closer look, I peeked my head round the corner to find Fubuki. Just him. He was looking into the mirror, that when I noticed something. In the mirror, instead of his reflection was another boy. One that looked like Fubuki but was scarier. It was the striker Fubuki!? He was the owner of the deep voice! I got a good look of his face before grabbing the picture and returning to my room. I jumped onto the bed and banged my head agenised the wall in confusion. How could they be the same person?! I looked at the picture and noticed something. One of the boys had a similar hairstyle and eyes to boy in the mirror! But who was he? There was something about him that made my heart pound faster than usual… was it excitement from the unknown? Or something else…


	6. Chapter 6: Bringing out the truth

_**Chapter 6: Bringing out the truth**_

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly yet no progress had been made on my Hissatsu. We had tried like one hundred times but it didn't seem to want to work, what had I done differently with Fubuki on that night? Who knows? I had an idea of how to bring it out, just an idea not sure how to execute it. The striker Fubuki, he had helped me with it that time and obviously had some idea of how to do it. But how do I get him to show? And who was he really?

I then heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. It was Konko

"Oh hey Konko, can I help you with something?"

"Oh Fubuki said I could borrow a book?"

"Oh yea here" I said passing it to Konko "Hey, what do you know about Fubuki when he's a forward?"

"A forward? Oh umm well he's a great forward who is very strong!" She said rather nervously

"No, as in how he changes, almost into a different person?"

"Oh that… well he is a rather menacing person but still a good player"

"Do you know how to trigger it?"

"T-Trigger it?! You want to see him? Well I don't know much apart from when he's a forward but he sometimes appears when he's angry?"

"Thanks Konko"

She then walked away rather scared and confused. Well I now knew how to trigger it but how do I get him angry?" I don't want to hurt him or make him upset…

"Hey Aura!" Fubuki said from behind me

"Wah! Oh Fubuki-kun you scared me"

"What's wrong you seem confused?"

"Oh I was just thinking about something…"

"Thinking? Hey come on lets go for a walk!"

"A walk? Uh ok sure"

So I grabbed my coat and we headed out on our walk. We started off just trotting around the town but Fubuki then wanted to go somewhere special. So we left town and headed up north until we came to a giant snowfield.

"Fubuki, why are we here?"

"This is where I found you, I thought it might help you think since it always helps me"

"Really? Huh that's interesting…"

We then looked up at the sky where snow was gently drifting down. I then heard a noise. I looked back down to find a mountain bear about three meters away from us. I screamed which alerted Fubuki. The bear was slowly walking towards us but I was too scared to move. I looked to my left to see if Fubuki had any ideas. He did. Well not exactly Fubuki, it was striker Fubuki who had come to save me. He picked up his football and kicked it full speed towards the bear sending it flying back. This was my chance; I needed to talk to him.

"Fubuki!"

"Eh what?!" His said slightly annoyed. I looked at him for a minute just figuring out what to say next.

"W-Who are you?"

"What do you mean *who are you* It's me stupid!"

"B-But your different, you're in striker mode"

"Striker mode? It's that what you call this? Geez if that's all you are gunna talk abo-"

"No! Wait! The other day when you kicked that ball at me! How did you know it would help?"

"Oh that. A lot of your power seemed to be when you kicked high so I assumed that a Hissatsu would also be from that height."

"Y-You really noticed that?"

"Pfft it's not too difficult what you look carefully"

"Can you help me with it some more? You like this?"

"Huh you want my help? Uhh sure?"

We headed back to the house and into the back garden. We grabbed a soccer ball each and quickly warmed up.

"Right the best way to learn a Hissatsu is by doing it directly. So I will shoot that ball towards you and you just do what you did before, hopefully we will get a result"

So that's what we did. Fubuki would shoot the ball towards me and I would try to reflect it using my Hissatsu. It seemed to be going well, the snow was surrounding my leg and the ball kept going back yet there was something missing. We kept going until I was too tired to continue.

"Tired already?" Fubuki said jokingly

"We've been at it for hours can we take a break?"

"Haha fine"

So we sat down on the bench and cooled off. I then remembered something, that picture in my pocket. I took it out and showed it to Fubuki.

"What is this?" I asked nicely

"Huh where did you get that!?"

"In a box in my room"

"Snoopy little thing you are!"

"Hey just answer the question!"

"Fine, it's a picture Shirou drew when we were little"

"We?"

"Slow one too aren't ya?"

He was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Urrg can you just tell me?!"

"Geez calm down. Yes we, as in me and Shirou"

"Who are you exactly?"

He looked at me closely for a moment and then sighed

"I suppose there's not much point hiding it, you would have found out sooner or later. My name is Fubuki Atsuya twin brother of Fubuki Shirou, the other boy in the picture is me"

"Twins?! But ho-"

"I died in an accident a few years back but my soul lived on in my brother, I was a striker and he was a defender, together we are the perfect team"

"So Fubuki turns into you when he is a striker?"

"Yea, cuz I'm that awesome"

"All right you little show off" I said cheekly

We chatted for a few more minutes before heading off to bed. I checked on him later that night but he was back to Shirou. It's strange, I can't seem to get him out of my mind, a I get this strange feeling when I'm around him which replaced the fear. It's like what I felt around Shirou and Bradley but higher then Bradley and about the same as Shirou. What was it? I can't be can it… Love?

_**Sorry I know it's a bit short but I don't have many ideas for this chapter**__. __**Well I hope you liked it please favourite and review! Also check out my twitter for updates on what I'm doing or planning. Thanks! **___


	7. Chapter 7: Pandora's box

_**Chapter 7: Pandora's box**_

Over the past three days Fubuki and I had been training like mad as we had heard about a strong team wanting a friendly with us. I had been working on my Hissatsu which was getting stronger each day! We got to lunch time and with no soccer practice we decided the sit by a tree and just chat.

"Fubuki-kun who do you think this strong team are?" I asked

"Dunno, not really thought about it much…"

"Hmm I hope I can master my Hissatsu before the match!"

I then spotted someone I hadn't seen around the school before. She was wearing the uniform so she obviously went here but there was something about her that stood out. She was leaning agenised one of the trees chatting to some boys. She had short pinkie orange hair that stuck out a bit like Fubuki's when he turned into Atsuya and bright orange hair. She was very pretty and seemed like a nice person. She then stopped chatting and looked over to the other side of the area. There was another girl. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes and was saying something to another young girl with glasses and short brown hair. From what I could see by the atmosphere she was insulting this glassed girl. The first girl walked over to this blonde girl and everything went quiet and I could hear what was going on.

"Suki leave her alone" Said the orange haired girl

"Oh you again. Look stop being such a goody too shoes! This is none of your business" Said the other

"It just became my business. Leave her alone"

I then turned to look and Fubuki was gone. He had gone over to the other side to see the two quarrelling girls. I slowly followed.

"What's going on?" Fubuki said sweetly

"Oh Fubuki-kun! I was just messing about with Nina here" She said trying to act innocent

Fubuki then helped the brown haired girl up

"Suki I don't think Nina wants to play at the moment" Said Fubuki

"Oh um of course! You're so smart Fubuki-kun!" She then rushed off rather angrily to her little group.

Fubuki then waved the girl with glasses off and I joined him. We turned to the girl who was protecting the glasses girl.

"I've not seen you around here before, what's your name?" Asked Fubuki

"Huh oh well I only transferred about a week ago. My name is Pandora"

They then both shook hands. Pandora then turned to me. She looked rather pleased.

"Oh you're that new girl Aura! Hi its nice meeting you"

"Oh well thanks, it's nice meeting you too" I said shaking hands.

We spent the rest of the day talking to Pandora. My ability kept kicking in and I always got that feeling that she knew more that she was letting on.

After school Fubuki went to do some grocery shopping so me and Pandora took this opportunity to get to know each other. While we were talking she brought up something rather odd.

"What are you planning on doing in a months' time?" She said

"A month? Um I don't really know"

"You should think about it"

"Why?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes Hokkaido is a nice place"

"I mean by this world"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Do you prefer our world to your world?"

"H-How do you know about that?" I questioned her

"I want you to have this" She said handing me a small brown box

"Why?" I said accepting it. I tried to open it but it was locked "It won't open"

"It will, in a month that is" She said

"What's in it?"

"A decision" She said before running off round a corner. I followed her but it was a dead end and she was gone. I held the box in my hand and wondered what she meant by "a decision".

I walked back to the house and placed the box on the draws in my room. I wanted it to open right now but it obviously wouldn't. What's so important about in a months' time?

_**Sorry it was so short I'm having a bit of a writer's block… Anyway please favourite and review and thanks for reading **___


	8. Chapter 8: Kokoro day

_**Chapter 8: Kokoro day**_

Fubuki had headed off to school early so I decided to walk with Konko. We chatted about multiple things until something unusual came out of her mouth.

"So Aura who are you hoping for today?"

"Hoping for? What do you mean?"

"Fubuki hadn't told you about today?!"

"No what's so special about today?"

"Geez I need to have a word with that lad. Anyway today is Kokoro day! It's a bit like Valentine 's Day but up in Hokkaido we have an extra day called Kokoro day. In short a boy will express their feelings towards a girl by giving them a kiss. It's usually just on the cheek but it's very surprising when it happens!"

"You sure have some odd events up here!"

"Hehe it's pretty romantic. So who are you hoping to kiss you?"

"Huh? Oh umm…. I don't really know. What about you Konko?"

"Huh? Oh well there is one boy…"

"Hehe come on, tell me!"

"Hehe he's called Hayate! I've had a crush on him for a while"

"Nawww that's cute"

We carried on walking when a sales man walked over to us.

"Good morning young ladies! We all know what day it is today! So in commemoration I'm giving out roses to all the ladies to present to that special lad!"

"Hehe sounds even more romantic!" replied Konko

"Why thank you young lady! Here a rose for both of you!"

"Wow thank you sir it's really pretty!"

"Ahh no problem young miss, you go give them to your lucky lads!" He said before rushing off.

When we both arrived at the school gates there was a long line of boys waiting.

"I wonder who there all waiting for?" I said to Konko

One of the boys then saw us and pointed.

"There she is!" He said making the boys to look.

They then all rushed over to us and one after the other they were bombarding me with kisses on the cheek. Konko just stood there not sure what to do with a sigh oh her face yet giggling.

Once they had all finished they rushed off blushing, unfortunately I was blushing a fierce crimson red. Konko came over to me and patted me on the back.

"Hehe you sure have a lot of admirers Aura-chan!"

I was just silent still in shock from the bombardment.

The day carried on pretty normally with the acception of a few boys kissing me on the cheek. But something else was wrong. Fubuki hadn't talked to me all day; he would just look away or walk off when I was near. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong since I had a case of extreme paranoia.

The bell finally rang and I went to get changed for soccer practice. I came out of the changing rooms to be greeted by Zane with a cheeky yet confident grin on his face. He came up to me and cornered me with his arms agenised the wall.

"Hey Aura you know what day it is"

"Z-Zane! L-Let me go!"

"Oh come on Aura you know you want to"

"N-No I need to go to practice"

He leaned in for a kiss but unlike the other boys he was going for a mouth to mouth kiss! I was scared and closed my eyes and mouth and hoped for it to end.

After that a loud banging noise occurred. I opened my eyes to see Zane rubbing his head and shouting.

"Arggg Fubuki you will pay for this!" He yelled before rushing off.

I looked forward to see Fubuki walking off. I walked after him.

"F-Fubuki! Thank you. You saved me back there!"

"Whatever…" He said and carried on walking.

"F-Fubuki? A-Are you ok? Did something happen at training?"

"Training got cancelled. You should be more careful in situations like that" He said in a rather angry voice.

"I-I'm sorry I'll be more careful…" I replied. I didn't know what was happening but before I knew it tears were flooding from my eyes and I began to sniffle. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears but it wasn't working and just made it worse. A warm figure came over to me and hugged me. It then gently grabbed my head and pulled it up and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes to see it was Fubuki. He then whispered in my ear.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry…"

He then got up and ran off out of the school.

I got up and wiped my eyes, it was if I could still feel his lips on mine but… which one was it? Was it Shirou or Atsuya who kissed me? I couldn't tell because they kept their face hidden and it could have been either of the voices… I don't know I wasn't really concentrating…

I got back to the house to find Fubuki training hard in the back garden; I decided not to disturb him. I had a quick snack before heading upstairs. I was about to open my door when something fell out of my school bag. It was the rose that I was given before school…

I walked into Fubuki's room and carefully placed the rose on his bed along with the drawn picture of the brothers when they were younger. I looked at them for a moment before walking out of his room and into mine. I was left to answer that question; who was it?

_**Hey guys quick note! In about a week and a half's time I will be in France! Unfortunately this means I won't be writing for a little bit but I will try and do a few chapters before I leave…**_

_**Anyway please review and favourite! **___


	9. Chapter 9: The devil with golden hair

_**Me: Hmm…*Reading a book***_

_**Fubuki: Writer-san what are you doing?**_

_**Me: What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm revising for my French trip! Its only 5 days away!**_

_**Fubuki: Wahhh! I'm sorry I asked!**_

_**Me: Oh sorry Fubuki-kun, it's just that I'm really nervous. I have to speak French and I really suck at speaking French. I mean what if I get lost and I ask someone for directions and accidently say something rude and I still can't find my friends and I end up living on the street-**_

_**Fubuki: Writer-san calm down! I'm sure you will be fine! **_

_**Me: I-I guess you right. Better get on with the story!**_

_**The devil with golden hair**_

"F-Fubuki are you ok?"

"A-Achoo! Ughhh its ok, I've just got a bit of a-a-achooo! Cold…"

Fubuki was lying in his bed with the covers almost completely covering him and a vampire pale face. His hair was all messy and his eyes all puffy, he was obviously not ok.

"You stay in bed today, I'll make you some soup before I leave for school"

"T-Thanks Aura…"

So I quickly got changed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I then realised something. I have no idea how to make soup, or make anything food related at that! Having servant's to make you meals 24/7 wasn't exactly the best thing for learning new life skills. I remember once in cooking Miss showed us how to make some chicken soup but I never actually made it as I was ill the next day… Oh well I made Fubuki a promise I might as well give it a go.

I set my mind back to that cooking lesson. Right first off are the utensils… then the ingredients… set the stove at the right temperature… add this and that… do this… wait for a bit and… done! Some homemade chicken soup! It looked pretty good even if I do say so myself. I poured some into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and took it up to Fubuki.

"Here you go Fubuki-kun! Some homemade chicken soup!"

"Wow it looks really good!"

Fubuki took the spoon and ate some of the soup. The happy face that he started with suddenly dropped.

"I-Is it bad? I-I'm sorry it was my first time cooking anything…"

"N-No it's d-delicious!" He said trying to keep a straight face.

I could tell that it was bad but he kept on eating it. I was about to tell him that he didn't have to eat it but I knew what his reply would be…

"W-Well I better get going to school"

I left the room and headed downstairs grabbing my bag and out the door. Konko was waiting outside the door.

"Oh hey Konko"

"Aura I heard everything!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"It's all over the school newspaper look!"

She then handed me today's issue of the school newspaper. On the front cover was a picture of me and Fubuki kissing on Kokoro day!

"W-Wahhh! H-How did anyone find out!?"

"I don't know, but its sooo kawaii!"

"K-Konko this is serious!"

"Oh sorry. I'm sure not that many people read the newspaper anyway"

"I sure hope so"

We continued to walk towards school but were greeted by many upset boys faces when we arrived. They all rushed over to us and began bombarding me with questions.

"Aura is it true about you and Fubuki?!"

"Aura did you kiss Fubuki?!"

"Aura did you read the newspaper?!"

I didn't know how to answer any of these questions so me and Konko rushed off towards the safe zone; and by safe zone I mean the girls toilets.

"No one reads the newspaper eh?!"

"Ehehe… Sorry Aura"

"Geez… Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, how was your Kokoro day?"

"Oh well I didn't get a kiss from anyone, oh well there's always next year!"

"Yea…"

"What's wrong Aura?"

"Oh well…"

I then explained to Konko the whole situation about what happened yesterday and not knowing if it was Shirou or Atsuya.

"Oh so you know about the whole twin thing…"

"Yeah I- wait Konko you knew about that!?"

"Huh oh yea most people in the school do know"

"Just me who didn't eh… Anyway do you get what I'm saying?"

"Huh, oh yea I get it but does it really matter? I mean they are in the same body…"

"Yeah but there still two different people…"

The school bell then rang and we rushed off towards first lesson.

Lunch time

Konko said she would meet me by the soccer pitch for lunch but she still hadn't arrived. I was soon greeted Suki and her little groupies.

"Oh um hi" I said

"Don't you oh hi me!" She said in a really scary and angry voice

"I-I was just-"

"Did you kiss Fubuki-kun?!"

"W-What no he-"

"Let me just tell you something! Fubuki-kun doesn't deserve little runts at the bottom of the pile like you! He deserves the best, people at the top and I fit the description"

This got me really mad.

"Hold oh there you inconsiderate little jerk! Who are you calling a runt?! Who are you to decide what Fubuki wants and gets?!"

She then flicked her long hair in a snotty way.

"Hump as if you runts didn't know. I'm his future girlfriend!"

"Bahh you couldn't be the girlfriend of a goat let alone Fubuki-kun with that attitude!"

"W-What! Come here you little brat!"

I didn't want to get into a fight but she came charging towards me! Someone had come over and pulled me aside just before we would have made contact and Suki went toppling onto the snow-covered ground. Her clothes were soaked and hair ruined. I turned to find that it was Konko who had pulled me aside.

"Come on, we better get out of here" She said and we rushed off away from the field and towards the school.

After school

I came home and walked up stairs and slowly opened the door and stepped into Fubuki's room. He was asleep. I walked closer towards his bed to check on him. He looked so peaceful asleep… A-Anyway I placed my hand on his forehead and check his temperature which seemed to be returning to normal. On his bedside table was the bowl I gave him that morning which was empty. He really wanted to finish that soup even though it was terrible…

_**Me: Phew all done! **_

_**Fubuki: I hate being ill…**_

_**Aura: Don't worry Fubuki-kun I'll look after you again if you get ill~**_

_**Fubuki: T-Thanks Aura. (I can still taste that soup…Blehhh)**_

_**Aura: What was that Fubuki-kun?~**_

_**Fubuki: N-Nothing!**_

_**Me: Anway, thanks for reading this chapter! Please review and favourite! Oh I recently created a DeviantART account so please check that out! (All links are in my profile so please take a look!)**_


	10. Chapter 10: The first and final match

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've been absent for so long! I got home from the French trip completely worn out and a tone of homework and getting back into the school routine to do. When I finally got over all of that I had my party on Saturday and then on Sunday we went shopping to spend birthday money and then on Monday it was my actual birthday! It was great and I got some really nice prezzies including a £200 camera and a graphic tablet! So yea If you want to check out some pictures I've done and to get a better description of some of the characters check out my DeviantArt account (link is in my profile or just search fireblizzardforever in the search bar). **_

_**One more thing. Unfortunately this story will be ending soon :'( I was planning to continue it for longer but I really want to move on to another story but I promised myself that I would only do 2 stories at a time as it would just get complicated. It was ether dropping the story or ending it quicker than expected but don't worry there are still a few more chapters to go!**_

_**Chapter 10: The first and final match**_

I had wished I hadn't checked my calendar that day. It was the day of the big match today which was exciting and all but it had also been exactly one month since Pandora had given that box to me. I had tried opening it that morning but it was still shut tight as the day I was given it. I had started to believe that this was all a trick and that I had just been handed a impossible to open box to keep me distracted from everything else. I hated to admit it but if that was her plan, it was working like a charm. I used my full strength but still nothing.

"Ahhh stupid box!" I said throwing it agenised the wall and allowing it to drop into the corner of the room.

I grabbed the rest of my things before meeting Fubuki at the bottom of the stairs.

"Excited for the big match today Aura-chan?" He beamed

"I'm a bit nervous…"

"Why? You madly talented so you will have no problem!"

"Yea but I don't have a single Hissatsu technique unlike you guys…"

"You'll be fine! You don't need a Hissatsu to win a match!"

"Thanks Fubuki-kun…"

We walked out the door and raced each other to the main school building before hurrying to lessons.

_After school_

To be honest I don't think I paid the slightest bit of attention in any of my classes! I was far too excited about the match but scared at the same time. This would be my first match…Ever! Yeah its true I've never been in a proper soccer match. I've had mini matches or games with my dad and big brother but nothing like this so I was having an avalanche inside of me. What if I completely messed up? What if it is my fault that we lose this match?

"Aura!"

"Huh?!"

I had just noticed that Fubuki-kun was standing in front of me waving his had in front of my eyes.

"What's wrong you had completely spaced out?"

"Huh oh sorry Fubuki-kun I was just thinking about stuff no biggie!"

"You sure? You can talk to me anytime you need to you know?"

"Thanks Fubuki-kun I'll keep that in mind"

So me and Fubuki quickly rushed down to the changing rooms and got changed before meeting everyone on the pitch. Everyone seemed really excited which was more than I could say about myself. I really wished I had completed my Hissatsu now…

"Hey Aura!"

Fubuki was lightly punching me on my arm. I looked to find that this time it was Atsuya.

"Atsuya?"

"You're not still worried about that whole Hissatsu thing are you?"

"W-Well yea…"

"Look a lot of people perfect their Hissatsu's while playing a match so don't get down if you haven't got it yet. You might just finish it in this match"

He gave me a cheeky grin before rustling my hair and checking on everyone else.

It was strange, the first time I saw Atsuya I was terrified of him, but now… It's like he's a completely different person; less vicious and menacing, as if he was my brother. It's like he's gone from raging tiger to cute kitten on your doorstep.

I looked up again to see a large group of people walking towards the pitch. I had never seen these people before and… hey… there wearing soccer kits!? Is this the anonymous team we are playing agenised? I had a closer look to reveal that the entire team was made up of girls! Not a single boy!

They came up to our team and gave us a warm greeting. In front was their captain; a young girl in her early teens like us with short spiked out vibrant red hair and lilac eyes. Her skin was rather pale but she gave off one of those auras that showed she was a nice person. She stuck her hand out to Fubuki.

"Hey, your team captain Fubuki Shirou right?"

"Uh yea, who are you?" He said in his politest tone (He was still in Atsuya mode)

"Oh, yes, my name is Aydan; I'm team captain of this team, nice to meet you" She said shaking Fubuki's hand.

I decided that I wanted to be involved in this conversation which was really unlike me.

"Um what is your team called?" I asked

Aydan turned her attention towards me and smiled "What's your name?"

"Um Aurora"

"Hi Aurora it's nice to meet you. Our team is called Kokoro" (Translates into Heart)

I then decided to get a good look at all the faces and check there auras. Everyone seemed friendly but there were a few characters that stuck out. The main one was one that I had previously seen. A blue mixed with orange and white.

"Pandora?" I said

All the team mates stood aside revealing who I was looking at.

"Oh hey Aura!" She said giggling "Nice to see you again!"

The referee then came over asking us to take our positions ready for the match. I quickly ran over to Pandora

"Hey what was with that box?"

"Huh oh that, look I'll tell you after the match kay?"

I didn't have much choice so I agreed and took my position as a forward.

The whistle swiftly blew and the match began.

We had centre pass and it was me taking it. I passed to Fubuki and he began to run up but before he had taken to steps Aydan had swiftly stolen the ball of Fubuki and was running up the pitch at an incredible speed.

"W-What?!" exclaimed Fubuki as he was frozen in place

"Fubuki-kun don't stop!" I shouted chasing after the ball but it was no use. Aydan and another girl with long blonde hair had already made it up to the goal line. Aydan took her shot. I was expecting an amazing Hissatsu but she chose a normal shot. What was she playing at? But I soon understood. This shot was unlike any shot I had ever seen; it was as quick as the wind and had as much power as a Hissatsu maybe even more. Our goalie quickly used his Hissatsu but CRASH! The shot had broken straight through it and into the back of the net! We were all stunned. How could a shot be that powerful?! And believe me, it didn't get any better. Kokoro kept getting goal after goal and nothing stopped them. We did get a few shots by Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard and me just having a shot be the goal keeper was able to stop it with just one hand! By the end of the first half we were losing 10-0

"Why isn't anything working?!" shouted Fubuki seriously agitated.

Everyone was down and sweating like mad. I looked over at the other team and none of them even had a droplet of sweat on them, as if this was a warm up. From what I had seen on the TV some of these watches could get a bit rough with some foul playing but this team had no intention of these methods as none of our team was injured apart from the goalie with those intense shots. Some of their team had been looking at us but by us I mean me. I don't know why but all their attention was on me.

We got the call and set back onto the pitch. This was it; I knew this would all end terribly wrong…

We were about ten minutes into the second half and Kokoro had already scored five more goals and all of Hakuren looked as if they would collapse any second out of tiredness. I saw Ayden nodding to a couple of her team mates as she walked up to the centre. This time she didn't go any further. Instead she jumped into the air and started pulling off some amazing moves. I knew what was coming; a Hissatsu!

"Ryuusei Blade!" She shouted and shot the ball with all her might. It was an incredible shot and would beat down out worn out goalie easily. This is when I decided. That shot wasn't getting in if it killed me to stop it! Everyone had worked so hard to get this far and even though I was as worn out as they were I would stop that shot. I ran up to the ball getting shot at goal and stopped a little ahead of it. Quickly did all the movements I had done in my Hissatsu training and jumped up into the air with my leg battling the ball. It was as if a thousand needles were being injected into my whole body but I wasn't giving up! I kept up the pressure and with a final push of strength…! All that shot power had gone! I could hear the gasps of people on the pitch and off it but there was more to come! My body felt as if it was reacting on its own and I did some multiple spins and other stuff before getting my powered up leg swarming with snow and ice more than ever before and shouted…

"Hokkaido Blizzard!"

Those were the first words that had come into my mind and I shot the ball full pelt at the opposition's goal. It went flying past each player and the goalie was forced into a Hissatsu but it still broke through! Everything fell silent before every Hakuren player bounced into a massive cheer and ran over to me hugging and congratulating me. I was even more worn out then before but I was going to celebrate this moment just as everyone else! I had done it; my very on Hissatsu!

We then heard the whistle blow.

"Attention! Kokoro have just announced that they are withdrawing from the match which makes Hakuren the winners!"

Everyone start clapping a screaming for joy! This was the best feeling ever! My first match and I scored the winning goal!

I then remembered something.

"Pandora!"

I raced over to her followed by Fubuki

"You said you would explain things to me"

"Oh yea, well I guess it's time…"

All of team Kokoro joined Pandora and faced me.

"Aura do you remember how you found yourself in Hokkaido?"

"Um yea I was in the forest and there was some kind of portal and I was pushed in"

"Well the portal was opened by us and the one who pushed you in… was me"

All this felt as if it had just been shot into my brain

"W-What?! Why would you do that?!"

"You said you wished you could show the true you, we wanted you to find the inner you so we decided to send you to this world"

"S-So this is another world?"

"Yes. Do you still have that box?"

"Umm yea but it's at home…"

Pandora then held out her hand and the box appeared. She handed it to me.

"Aura you now have a choice. You can stay in this world and live out your life forever with these people, or you can return to your world with your family and friends."

"R-Really, I get a choice?"

"Yea but bear in mind that whichever you choose you will not be able to return to the other world, so if you stay here you can never return to your world and vice versa"

"Never?"

"Unfortunately yes so you need to think carefully about this"

This was all I big shock to me but I needed to choose. Do I stay here with Fubuki and all my new friends in this world or do I return to my world with my family and old friends with my new knowledge and experiences…

What should I do?!

_**Mwahaha cliff hanger! But yea I have decided that there will be multiple alternate endings! I hope you get at least one that you are hoping for! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to read my stuff after this is gone (I think you guys will enjoy the next series of stories I have planned ;)) Please review and favourite Arigato ;)**_


	11. Ending 1

_**Ending 1**_

"Aura I'm sorry but you need to make your choice…" Said a rather upset looking Pandora.

I knew that something like this would happen at some point I just didn't think it would be this soon and so sudden.

"I-I-I" I said stuttering trying to give myself a bit more time to think.

"Aura-chan!" Said an upsetting voice from behind me. I turned around and found Fubuki there tears flowing like a waterfall from his eyes.

"F-Fubuki-kun! Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I" He stuttered a bit "I don't want you to leave!" he blurted out making him cry more and his eyes went a red a poufy.

"Fubuki-kun…"

"A-Aura-chan I wanted to tell you something for a while no-" But before he could finish his sentence Konko came rushing up to me.

"Aura wait a second don't leave! Look I figured it out!"

"Konko what is it?" I asked slightly confused

She handed me a newspaper from a couple of weeks ago. It was the one published after Kokoro day with the picture of me and Fubuki kissing.

"What about it?"

"Look closely!" She said pointing at the picture.

I took a closer look examining every detail until I had found it. I then remembered my question; was it Shirou or Atsuya who kissed me? Looking at all the small details on the picture it revealed who my admirer was.

"It was…Shirou… Fubuki it was you who kissed me!"

"Aura I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! The truth is… well… I'm in love with you!"

This was the moment when I realised what I would do next.

"Pandora…"

"Yeah?" She replyed

"I-I want to stay here!"

All my team mates and people crowding us then gasped.

"B-But Aura what about your family?!"

"I know, I miss them so much but I can't go…" I replied

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because…" I had a slight pause "I-I love Fubuki!"

Fubuki looked up at me still with tears pouring from his eyes but they were sparkling like diamonds and all of his emotions turned into a pure happiness and innocence.

"Y-You do?" He said looking so hopeful

"Yes. I was so confused at first about where I was and why I was here but you were always there Fubuki. The one thing I was certain about was that I could trust you and I think that trust grew into something stronger…"

"A-Aura you don't know how happy this makes me!" He said wiping his tears away and giving me a tight embrace.

"Are you sure about this Aura, remembering you can't return to your family?"

"Yes I'm certain, but could you give them a message saying that I'm fine?"

"Sure" She said smiling.

"Aura I promise I will be the best boyfriend ever! I know I'm not the bravest person or the strongest but I do love you more than anything else in the world!"

"Fubuki I don't care if your strong or brave heck even if you were the most unpopular boy in the school I would still love you because of who you are on the inside. You are Fubuki Shirou not Atsuya"

Aydan and her team then teleported away leaving everything to grow bigger and better into something beautiful!

**Back in Aura's world**

**Mrs Essence and Mr Essence were in their living room with Kai crying over their missing daughter. The police done everything possible to find Aurora but nothing had come up. The last person to see her was the chef and he didn't have much information that would help. It was as if she had vanished.**

"**Mam, Dad I'm sure Ai is fine…" said Kai**

"**Ohh Kai was it my fault that this happened?" Said his crying mother**

"**No Mam it isn't your fault! Perhaps she just ran away!"**

"**Ohhhh no!" His mother began to cry louder**

**Just then the butler walked in the door.**

"**What?!" Kai snapped**

"**Sir a letter has just come through the post" He said calmly**

"**Does it look like she is in any state to open letters?!"**

"**Sir there is something peculiar about this letter" Said the butler as he handed Mr Essence the letter.**

"**No!?" Exclaimed his father.**

"**What is it dad?" Asked Kai**

"**This is Ai's writing!"**

"**What?!" **

**All of the family stared at the envelope. There was no question about it, this letter was from their missing daughter and was addressed to the whole house. The family quickly got all their servants to gather in the living room as they opened the letter.**

_**To my dear family and friends,**_

_**Yep this is Aurora just making sure you know. I can imagine that you are all panicking right now about where I am but I need you to know I'm safe! Unfortunately I can never come back home, ever. Don't worry though I am living in a house with a friend (Boyfriend) and am going to a new school with new friends and am still getting top marks! I can't tell you my location as it is very complicated even for me to understand. Hey Dad, Kai guess what? I'm in a soccer team! Yep I finally did it! I'm a striker and recently won a match with my killer technique! See I feel much more comfortable where I am right now and everything seems right. I'm sorry but I hope you can understand. Please don't think this was your fault it was me who made this choice. I love you all and thanks for caring about me up till now.**_

_**Aurora A.K.A Ai or more currently**_

_**Aura. XXX**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Well that concludes my first ending so I hope you enjoyed it! Ending 2 will be up ASAP! I hope you enjoy all the endings! Please review and favourite! Arigato ;)**


	12. Ending 2

_**Ending 2**_

"Aura I'm sorry but you have to make a decision" Said Pandora looking as if she was about to cry over this moment.

I knew something like this would happen at some point and I couldn't avoid it but I really didn't want it to happen now.

"I um…I" I said stuttering hoping to spare some time to think.

"Oy! Aura!" Said a rather agitated voice from behind me. It was Atsuya with that cheeky grin wiping across his face.

"Atsuya…" I said trying to hold back the tears

"Geez you're not going to cry again are you" He said looking rather annoyed but he used his most worrying voice.

"*Sniffle* N-No! Baka did you really thing I would cry so easily!" I said turning round and wiping my eyes.

"Hehe you certenly did when we shared our first kiss" He said cheekly

"Hey that was a differ- Wait! Atsuya it was you who kissed me?!"

"What do you mean "It was you?!" Of course it was me dummy!" He said beginning to blush

"Hey I'm not a dummy! I wasn't sure if it was Shirou or you!"

"Well know you know dummy!"

We both turned away and let out a big "Humph!"

"L-Look…" Said Atsuya breaking the awkward silence "I-I wanted to say…"

I turned back round to look at him and he was blushing so much I almost didn't recognise that it was that cool lad I had met weeks ago with only the ability to annoy people.

"Aura…I-I don't want you to leave…" He said slowly turning away again and grasping his arm.

"Atsuya…" I said becoming frozen in place.

"Aura you need to choose now." Said Pandora

"…Ok Pandora I'm staying here" I said and everyone let out a big gasp. I then ran up to Atsuya and gave him a big hug from behind.

"Atsuya I don't want to leave. And I have something to tell you too…"

"W-What?" He said trying to keep his cool.

"Well…"

I paused and as he turned round to face me I planted the best kiss I could muster on his lips. We held it for a few seconds before breaking away and facing each other, our faces only about an inch apart.

"Aura are you sure you want to stay here. I mean I would love it if you did but don't you think it would be awkward? I mean technically your kissing Shirou…"

"Well think of something but for now I want to stay here with you."

We waved goodbye to Aydan and her team before ending the day with a celebration for the match and the beginning of something new.

_**1 year later**_

"Babe do you fancy a walk through the park?" Called Atsuya from downstairs.

"Sure gimmi a sec!" I called back grabbing my shoes and coat.

It's been a year since all the stuff with Pandora and Aydan and it's also a year since me and Atsuya have been dating. Sure we have had some tough time since Atsuya wants to spend pretty much every minute with me but Shirou needs his time to live too. But we have made it through and everything seems pretty normal. I rushed downstairs to join Atsuya at the door.

"Ready?" He asked me

"Yep, let's go" I said as we began to walk to the park.

We decided to sit on the swings and just chat for a bit before our romantic meal tonight (Luckily it wasn't being made by me).

"It's been a year since all the stuff with Pandora and Aydan…"

"I know feels like it was only yesterday… Hey you're not regretting staying here with me are you?"

"Of course not dummy" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It just brings back some memories…"

I had a look around the park at all the children playing on the equipment. Maybe one day that could be a child of mine and Atsuya… I then notice something strange. A glow coming from the forest just like the one I saw on that day! I stood up quickly.

"Hey what's wrong?!" Asked Atsuya getting worried

"Quick follow me!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the forest.

We wandered for a bit before finding a clearing in the forest where two people stood.

"Pandora!" I shouted running over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Aura! How is everything?"

"Everythings great thanks! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"Ehh?" I said giving her a questioning look

"Oh this is my friend Harmonia she is also in my team!" She said pointing to the girl next to her.

Harmonia had long flowing blonde hair and red eyes. She was about average height and wore a long purple top with a black cross belt and black jeans. She was very pretty and you could sense kindness beaming from her.

"Hi" She said holding her hand out

"Hi" I said back shaking it. She also shook Atsuya's hand and we began talking again.

"So you two are still dating?" Asked Pandora

"Yep" We replied and Atsuya put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well we had an idea! You see Harmonia has some unusual abilities and we think she can separate Atsuya and Shirou!"

"Ehhh what do you mean separate?!"

"Oh we mean we can give them a normal life and they can both have a body of their own"

"Really?!" I question beaming with joy

"You can do that?!" Asked Atsuya

"Sure, do you want to go through with it?" Asked Harmonia

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

So Harmonia stood in front of Fubuki and closed her eyes tightly. She seemed to be very concentrated. Suddenly some kind of energy emanated from Fubuki. It was like when you get dizzy and you think you are seeing two of something but there sort of merged. Suddenly the merged image disappeared reviling two separate bodies. One was the normal Shirou and the other was a boy with Shirou spiked up orangey-pink hair and greyish blue eyes. This was without question Atsuya.

"Aura it worked!" They both exclaimed

I ran up and gave them both a massive hug and Atsuya gave me a gentle kiss on the head.

"Shirou you better not go stealing my girl!" He said cheekily

"Atsuya she's been kissing me for a year now in case you haven't noticed" He replyed jokingly

"Bahh well I'll just have to kiss her much more!" Atsuya said grasping me tightly and planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Come on Aura we have a lot of things to catch up on!" He said flashing me a cute smile.

"Hehe sure Atsuya-kun!" I giggled "Thanks Har-" I was about to thank Harmonia and Pandora but they had disappeared into thin air. "Where did they go?" I asked

"Probably off to create more miracles" Said Fubuki.

We then left the forest, all three of us. This was our happy ending…

_**Hehe so what did you think? Sorry I've been taking a while but I've had a ton of tests lately and life has just been havoc. Anyway please review and favourite if you enjoyed it and yep there is only one more ending left until the story is finished. But don't worry I have lots of plans for the next story. Let me give you a quick hint. Remember Aydan's team? Well they are going to be featured a lot more from now on! Arigato xxx ^_^**_


	13. Ending 3

_**Ending 3**_

"Aura I'm sorry but you have to make a decision" Said Pandora looking as if she was about to cry over this moment.

Why did this have to be happening now? I was so confused about that to do… Bu deep inside I knew what I was going to do anyway… I just didn't want to admit it…

"I-I want to go home." I blurted out trying to be strong about this.

"Ehh you sure?" Said Pandora slightly confused "You don't seem sure?"

"W-Well I-" I knew I wanted to say something but it was soo difficult…

I turned around to face Fubuki who had a very serious face on him.

"Fubuki-kun I-I really like you but the thing is… I-I also really like Atsuya…"

Everyone then gasped at my statement.

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Fubuki still very shocked

"W-Well you both have quality's that I lik- no I love but I can't decide which I love more…If that makes sense…"

"Aure I- We have something to say too…" Said Fubuki blushing "You see me and Atsuya both have strong feelings about you to… We were hoping that you would decide…but"

"I'm sorry Fubuki…But like I said I don't know… I can't choose… So I think it would be best for me to return back to my world. I just feel like it would be easier for all of us, I guess it just wasn't meant to be…"

I then walk over to him and give him a tight hug that he returns slightly sobbing.

"Ok Pandora I'm ready" I said turning to face her

"Ok do you have that box I gave you?" She said

"Uhhh no Its back at the house"

"Oh that's fine" She says muttering a few words and doing a few gestures and…POOF! The box just appears in my hands

"Now open it" She said

I placed my hand on the lid and opened it. It was strange, it didn't have as much stiffness as before and it was much easier to open. A giant portal the same as from the first day appeared in front of me.

"Just walk through that portal when you are ready" Said Aydan

I turned round to face everyone. All the people I had meant on this journey and had helped me along the way… Everyone would soon be gone… back to normal life…

"Thanks everyone for everything, I'm going to miss you all!" I shouted and was replied with many "Goodbye!" and a few "We love you Aura!" from some of the boys…

I turned to face Fubuki.

"Shirou, Atsuya… I love you both!" I shouted

"W-We love you too Aura!" He shouted back still crying.

I then realised I was also crying… I wanted to go back before It got any worse so I quickly jumped through the portal…

I swirl of colours surrounded me as I travelled through the portal. I could see pictures of all the things I had done flashing before me… I knew I was going back but I'm still grateful… Grateful that I got my second chance at life…

_**2 days later…**_

I woke up in a hospital bed with flowers and get well soon cards all around me. I looked to the side to see my brother…

"K-Kai?" I stuttered still waking up

"Ai!" He exclaimed

I almost didn't recognise that name, it had been so long since anyone had called me that. My mum and dad soon rushed over to my bed looking at me so worryingly.

"Ai, Ai can you hear me dear?!" shouted my mum

"Geez mam you don't have to shout…" I said droopily still not fully aware of what was going on.

"Oh thank goodness! Ai we were so worried about you?! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

That's when I began to wonder… What did happen? Oh yea I remember. We won the match and I returned back to my world… wait a second my world!? I'm back?!

"I-I'M BACK?!" I shouted quickly sitting up

"Ai!" Said my dad

I quickly gave all my family a hug .

"I missed you all so much!"

"Ai what happened?!" Asked my dad…but… what was a I supposed to say?"

_**1 week later…**_

I stayed at home for the next week trying to get used to normal life. I hadn't told anyone about what happened…Well except for my brother but I don't think even he believed me… I just told everyone else that I couldn't remember… Anyway today was my first day back at school… I headed out the door alone as nobody knew I had returned yet not even my friends. Well the teachers had been warned that I was back but…you know…

I walked into my class room slowly. About half the class was there and they all turned to face me with pure shock on their faces.

"Um hi?" I said casually as if nothing had happened.

Just then they all got up and ran over to me. My friends came over and hugged me while others were wildly asking questions about what happened.

"Umm well I can't remember. Anyway it's good to be back."

"Oh my gosh Ai we were so worried about you! You have to tell us everything at lunch!" Said Kat.

"Actually Kat I have other plans for lunch today…"

_**After school…**_

Kat and Setsuna came rushing up to me after school and I stopped to wait for them.

"Ai lets walk home together feels like forever since we have done that" said Setsuna

"Hehe It has been forever ok come on" I said beginning to walk next to them.

It was mostly mindless chatter until we came about a minute or two away from my house.

"Ai where did you go at lunch?" Asked Kat curiously

"Hehe well I was going to keep it a secret but…ok I'll tell you!" I said searching through my bag. Finally I pulled out the item I was looking for.

"A soccer kit?!" They both exclaimed

"Yep" I said

"Since when have you liked soccer? I mean I know your dads a pro and all but…" Said Setsuna

"Hehe to be honest I've always liked it… I just never told anyone"

"Not even us?" Said Kat sadly "Anyway what's with the name?"

Are school was pretty well of and we got our names on the back of our shirts. Most people used nicknames so I did too but not the one everyone knew.

"Aura is what I wanted" I said

"But why not Ai?" asked Setsuna

"Hehe I like Aura better"

"And number ten… Isn't that like a striker?" Asked Kat

"Yep I'm officially the schools striker" I said winking

"Wow are you really that good?" they both asked

"Hehe yep!" I said cheerfully

_**1 month later**_

I've gotten back into my usual retune now… Well it's a bit different than before. I play a lot more soccer now and I'm enjoying being myself. Things haven't really escalated between me and Bradley much… Guess I'm still not over Fubuki. Anyway it was the end of my first tournament and we had won 5-0 agenised the best school in our area. Of course I was the only girl in the team but also considered the best player as I score most of the goals in the game. I had gone for a walk to cool down when I familiar face came into view.

"Pandora?" I said looking closer

"Aura there you are!" She said running over

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know right? How are things I seen you joined the soccer team!" She said happily

"Yea everything's great!" I replied

"Anyway I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah well normally we wouldn't do this but he nagged me until the point of breaking…" she said

"He?" I asked

Then from behind the trees came the person I had waited forever to see.

"Fubuki?!" I shouted

"Aura!" He shouted back running over and giving me a hug.

Something was different. His hair, his attitude, he feel… It was like a new person.

"Aura I have amazing news!"

"What?" I said smiling

"Well… Me and Atsuya…kind of murged"

"Murged?"

"Yea. It's like he is gone but is also me, no more switching!"

That's when It clicked. It was perfect. It was the best of both the boys I loved in one body. This was amazing.

"So… We can?" I questioned

"Yes! Aura please! I want to be with you forever!" He said holding my hands.

"Aww Fubuki how could I say no?" I said hugging him tightly. "But what about your world?"

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to stay here!"

"Of course you can stay with me! You can go to my school and- oh this is so amazing! Thank you Pandora! Oh and thank everyone in Kokoro!" I said

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, my team isn't actually called Kokoro" She said

"Ehh then what is it called?" me and Fubuki both asked.

"Hehe I guess it won't do any harm. We are called Neo Cure." She said

"Well still thank everyone in Neo cure!"

"No problem" She said before teleporting away.

Me and Fubuki looked at each other for a bit.

"Fubuki…" I said quietly

"Yea?"

"I love you" I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too" He replied as we shared a kiss.

And that is my Story. The story of how the little rich girl turned from a shy person confused about who she was too the confident soccer playing girl with the best boyfriend ever. I now realised that this was all…

My Second Chance At life

_**Thanks for reading until the very end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please do tell me which ending was your favourite or even which chapter was your favourite as I am interested in what you guys think. Also if you have any questions about this story please do not be afraid to ask and I will answer them (as long as they don't clash with any upcoming stories **____** ) Arigato! xxx**_


End file.
